Версия 0.6.5.3
New Features / Content / Improvements *Added the following Hawkeye blocks to the R&D Test Chamber: **Hawkeye Missile Pod **Hawkeye Cruise Missile *Added the GeoCorp Fabricator to the R&D Test Chamber. *Added the new GSO Scrapper to the R&D Test Chamber. *Added the new Venture Fabricator to the R&D Test Chamber (not yet functional). *Added the new Venture Scrapper to the R&D Test Chamber (not yet functional). *Added the new GSO Inside Corner block to the game (a Grade 4 half block). *Added multiple things to shoot at in the R&D Test Chamber (targets and turrets). *Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to Bebiezaza, Kristian Sipkes, Marcus, Moises Ojeda, Olivier Barruhet, Tim Vankan and Victor Fuchadzhi for the recent translation updates). Game Design Tweaks *Updated the XP grade boundaries for all corporations, contracted the later grades (3, 4 and 5), extended grade 2 slightly. *Changed name of Receivers to 'Resource Receivers.' *Changed name of Scrap Magnets to 'Block Magnets.' *Renamed the Hawkeye Chain Gun to "Hawkeye Repeater Rifle." *Renamed the Hawkeye Minigun to "Hawkeye Auto Cannon." *Renamed the Hawkeye Suppressed Gun to "Hawkeye Burst Gun." *Modified Hawkeye Burst Gun to fire five shots in a burst before a pause. *Moved the GSO Block Magnet Mini from Grade 3 to 2. *Moved the GSO Block Magnet from Grade 5 to 3. *Increased the capacity of the GeoCorp Battery. *Increased the power of the Venture Nose Prop. *Increased the power of the Hawkeye Booster. *Increased the power of the Hawkeye Rotors. *Reduced the fuel burn rate of all Boosters. *Reduced the turn on the spot power of the Hawkeye Bike Wheels. *Reduced the mass of various Hawkeye blocks. *Adjusted the prices for various blocks. *Adjusted the damage values for various blocks. *Restricted unfinished and alternate versions of Hawkeye Blocks, Experimental Blocks the new Crafting Blocks to the R&D Test Chamber. *Restricted the rotation options for crafting blocks to ensure that they are placed facing upwards (existing Techs with alternate orientations are still loadable and useable if they were before, but newly attached blocks can only be placed in upwards facing orientations from now onwards). Art Tweaks *Added animations and effects to the new crafting blocks. *Tweaks to the Hawkeye block models and texture. *Improved the Hawkeye damage shader. *Replaced current Screen Space Ambient Occlusion implementation with a Horizon Based one. Bug Fixes *Fixed GSO Grade 1 crater missions spawning too close to the player’s start point. *Fixed blank text box when running away from Tony and going straight to the Solar Generator at the start of the game. *Fixed getting rewarded for missions that the player hasn’t discovered. *Fixed bug where the GSO Delivery cannon animation incorrectly opens when attached to a mobile Tech. *Corrected Venture Bubble descriptions to remove mention of growing and shrinking, as they don’t have that behaviour yet. *Fixed wheel judder on the Hawkeye Bike Wheels. Known Issues *Playing with old game saves may bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. *Graphical overlays for blocks may intermittently stop displaying. *Twitch stream integration is currently not working as a result of an API change on their end. *Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. *Some enemy bases do not get anchored correctly in the terrain. *Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. *Some arrows in certain base designs incorrectly point in the wrong direction. *Geothermal Generator is fixed, but state of terrain does not save, so vents can disappear once the generator is placed on top of them. *Certain types of base set ups can duplicate resources. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. *Depth of Field has been disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards.